


tell me who my mouth was made for

by kadnarim



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Image, Gangbang, Liam-centric, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadnarim/pseuds/kadnarim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not, like, angry with them or anything. It's not as if it's their fault that they aren't attracted to him. He knows he's put on weight recently; their touring schedule makes it difficult to keep up with the workout regimen he needs to avoid love handles and a rounded stomach. Still. He can’t help -- wanting.</p><p>(for the prompt: "Liam-centric OT5 (GENTLE AND CONSENSUAL) gangbang where Liam is feeling insecure due to recent weight gain, and the boys are determined to show him that he'll always be perfect to them. <3")</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me who my mouth was made for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imitation_red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imitation_red/gifts).



> Title from 'Come On' by Tegan and Sara.
> 
> Much thanks to my beta, aroceu, who edited very helpfully on very short notice. I am forever grateful!

It takes Liam an embarrassingly long time to realize.

It's just -- they're always all over one another, always have been. It took Liam ages to get used to it, the casual touches no one else seemed to think anything of, the way they could lie on top of one another for hours without a second thought. He supposes it shouldn't be quite such a surprise that that ease could extend to -- well. Still. 

He isn't expecting it when, one morning, Niall comes out of the hotel room Harry and Zayn had been sharing, in nothing but boxers.

Even then, he might not have realized that anything was going on (Niall is, if not quite at Harry's level of active desire for nudity, fairly ambivalent toward clothing in general), if the hickeys that started appearing between one concert and the next hadn't been quite so apparent. It's as if they thought Liam wouldn't notice the difference.

They're not as good at subterfuge as they imagine.

If he'd thought about it (he doesn't -- doesn't think about the others like that. refuses to --) he might have expected -- some amount of embarrassment? Not from Niall, perhaps, who has always been as open about sex as he is about anything, or from Harry, as comfortable naked as he is wearing clothes, but from the others.

Liam keeps watching them that day, expecting to see some kind of acknowledgment that such a fundamental change has taken place. He can't see any trace of shame, though, from any of them. He wonders, tightly, how long this has been going on, for them to be so blasé about it. How oblivious he's been. He doesn't begrudge them any of it --they're all so fit, it just...it makes sense; he just -- wonders, okay, how much he's been missing.

Over the next few shows, Liam has to hand it to them: at least they're polite about it. After the five of them are dropped off at whichever hotel they're staying at each night, they do their customary post-show ritual, usually gathering in one of their rooms. They'll watch a movie, or play video games, or just flop over the beds, recapping the concert to one another as if they weren't all right there.

And then, at some point that's not obviously scheduled but is perfectly clear anyway, the other four peel away to one of their rooms. One of them will clap Liam on the shoulder, or pull him into an affectionate but perfunctory one-armed hug, as they make vague excuses. They’ll disappear within a few minutes of one another, leaving Liam behind.

He's not, like, angry with them or anything. It's not as if it's their fault that they aren't attracted to him. He knows he's put on weight recently; their touring schedule makes it difficult to keep up with the workout regimen he needs to avoid love handles and a rounded stomach. Still. He can’t help -- wanting, at one of their concerts, when he sees Louis's biceps in his tank tops, or Niall's nimble fingers as he plays guitar. He'll be enjoying himself while they all hang out-- he's not stupid enough to ruin his friendship with the others over this -- but then he'll see Harry running his hands through his curls, or watch Zayn's eyes crinkle as he laughs, and it hurts a bit to know that he'll never be a part of it in the same way.

It figures, maybe, that it's after a show that everything comes to a head. They've all been particularly boisterous all evening, running around on stage, and their high spirits continue as they pile into the van. Liam ends up squashed in between Louis and Niall, listening to Louis and Zayn compare notes on the creative (and often hilariously inappropriate) signs they saw. Somewhere between "Niall, Irish you were naked" and "Put your erection in my direction," he notices Harry's hand on Niall's thigh, long fingers curving over his inseam.

It doesn't seem particularly sexual; Harry is giggling into Niall's neck, but Niall turns his whole body to brush his lips over Harry's cheek, and the motion ends up jostling Liam more than he'd like, given that he's already an unwilling fifth wheel.

"Do you have to do that here?" he asks. "You might at least wait until we get to the hotel."

Harry grins, reaching across Niall to rub Liam's hair apologetically. 

"Sorry, Liam!" he says. "Couldn't help it."

It's suddenly too much for Liam, being taunted with what he wants and can't have. In the back of his mind, he knows he's being unfair; it's his own fault that he can't hide his jealousy. But.

"Do you really have to rub it in my face?" he asks, sounding more petulant than he’d wanted.

Harry stops grinning, looking at him with confusion. Zayn stares at him.

He hears a bewildered "What?", not bothering to place its source.

"I get it," he babbles, "you're all so fit, you don't want me. I know -- I know I'm not, I just --"

Liam looks down at himself, cringing inwardly, one hand pressing his stomach inward before he can stop himself.

They notice, of course. Louis is the first to put two and two together and come up with Liam's worst insecurities. "Is that what this has been about?" he asks incredulously. "You thought we were excluding you? Because -- you've put on some weight? Are you serious?"

The car stops by the hotel, and Louis shoots up. "Come on," he says, dragging Liam through the hotel, into the elevator -- followed closely by the others -- and into one of their rooms. Harry, Zayn, and Niall pile onto the bed, while Liam stays standing by the room's entrance, caught off guard and unsure.

"Liam thinks we don't want him," Louis states, not bothering to soften the assertion.

"Louis --" Zayn starts, with a note of warning.

Louis rolls his eyes, not without fondness. "Liam. Leeyum," he needles, poking at Liam. "Don't be stupid. _Liam_."

"We didn't know," Harry mutters from his spot on the bed.

"Figured you didn't want us," Niall says. "You never said. Doesn't mean we didn't want you, though."

Louis reaches up, resting his hand on Liam's cheek. Giving him plenty of time to back away, he pulls Liam down toward him, fitting their lips together. Liam's world suddenly narrows to a single point. Louis crowds him up against the door relentlessly. His hands, quick and nimble, worm under his shirt. One presses against Liam's belly and Liam sucks in a terrified breath -- words are one thing; what if Louis changes his mind, now that he can feel the softness under his hand? -- but Louis doesn't even seem to notice.

His other hand moves up and brushes over Liam's nipple; Liam inhales sharply again, this time for a rather different reason. His hips jerk up, rutting almost involuntarily against Louis's thigh. Louis kisses wetly down to Liam's neck and is well on his way to leaving a bruise when --

"Louis," Harry says reproachfully. Liam strongly suspects that he'd be pouting, if he could focus on anything other than his immediate vicinity. "Sharing is caring."

Louis breaks away slightly, eyes dark. Still focused on Liam, he shrugs and grins. "Took initiative, didn't I?" he says. He spins Liam around and backs him toward the bed, a tiny powerhouse of determination. Pushing him down, he immediately deposits himself onto Liam's lap, straddling him. 

Harry sits up, crawling behind Liam, and rests his chin on Liam's shoulder. "We love you, you know," he says, nuzzling his curls into Liam's neck. The sweetness of the gesture is at odds with the hardness Liam can feel at his back. "Doesn't matter what you look like."

"You're well fit, though," Zayn says. "We'll prove it to you, since you don't seem to believe us."

"You're beautiful," Niall agrees.

The four of them work together to undress him, pulling Liam further onto the bed and pushing him onto his back.

Niall kneels by Liam’s head, his hands curving around Liam's wrists. Niall is strong for his size, but Liam could probably still pull away if he wanted to.

He doesn't want to.

Louis returns to finish his love bite on Liam's neck. Lou will probably scold Liam's ears off tomorrow as she covers it up, but he can't really bring himself to care. All thoughts about anyone outside the room vanish quickly, anyway, as the others undress. Their manner is more efficient than deliberate, but Liam still finds it a bit hard to breathe as he watches.

Harry crawls up between Liam's legs and gently presses them apart, kissing up until he reaches Liam's cock. He barely touches Liam, leaving quick, teasing kitten-licks, until Liam's thighs are shaking and he almost wants to cry with the intensity of it. 

Zayn comes to his rescue. "You're being mean," he scolds. Harry shoots him a smirk before immediately swallowing Liam all the way down. 

Liam gasps, head thrown back as much as possible into the pillows behind him. He wouldn't be able to stop himself from thrusting up into Harry's mouth, if it weren't for Zayn's hands on his hips, anchoring him to the bed. Liam wrenches at Niall's hands, still grazing gently over Liam’s pulse points.

Louis cards his hands through Liam's hair, soothing him, as Harry sucks him until he's desperate, unable to think about anything else, thrusting up with abandon --

which is, obviously, the point at which Harry stops completely, pulling off and sucking a bruise onto Liam's hip. Liam twists -- into or away from it, he isn't sure -- and Louis gently kisses the corner of his mouth.

"We'd really like to fuck you," he says. "Is that all right?"

Liam kind of wonders if he's dreaming. Might as well take advantage of opportunities, though, he supposes.

"Please," he gasps, embarrassed by the way he sounds.

Louis kisses him again, then nudges Harry aside and grabs the lube from Niall. He traces over Liam's hole gently, ignoring Liam's aborted attempts to thrust up into him. Finally, he slips one finger inside. Liam feels wild with it, barely knows what to do with the sensation, other than wanting more.

He might whine, a little bit.

Louis laughs, gently. "You want it, yeah?" He slips a second finger in. He twists his fingers, brushing somewhere inside Liam, and Liam's eyes almost white out.

"Please," he groans, "more."

Niall runs his hands from Liam's wrists down over his forearms and biceps, pressing gently on his shoulders. "We've got you," he says quietly into Liam's ear.

"Just have to wait a bit longer," Zayn says. 

True to form, Louis finishes preparing Liam quickly and moves up, kissing him briefly before settling by his side. It's Harry who -- finally -- slides into him.

"God, he's so tight," Harry murmers.

Liam gasps, wrapping his legs around Harry's hips. Zayn drops a soothing kiss to Liam's shoulder. Above him, Louis meets Niall’s mouth in a passionate kiss, the electricity between the two of them arcing down to where Niall's hands are thumbing over Liam's collarbones. Liam can't decide whether to focus on Harry's thrusts, confident and sure, or Louis's lips on Niall's neck, Niall's broken noises. He feels like his dick hasn't been touched in ages, and he's about to mention the fact when he's cut off by Zayn's mouth on his.

"Please," he breaks away long enough to gasp, hoping that they'll understand what he wants -- needs.

"Can you wait?" Harry asks, "just a bit longer?"

Liam can't imagine waiting any longer, except that Niall is sucking a bruise into his neck and Zayn is still kissing his mouth, so maybe anything is possible. He nods, hesitantly, but can't quite stop his thighs from shaking as Harry bottoms out one last time, groaning and dropping his head to Liam’s shoulder. Liam can feel the come inside him, and his stomach squirms at the realization. 

Niall's hands run back up to his wrists, thumbing over the veins there. "We've got you," he mutters, as Harry pulls out, kissing Liam's forehead to balance the discomfort. Zayn takes Harry’s place, fitting himself to Liam and pushing inside. 

There's plenty of lube left, and Liam arches up into him. Zayn’s thrusts are faster than Harry’s, trading depth for speed. Liam groans, embarrassingly loudly, at the feeling of it. He can't quite stop himself from whining when Zayn speeds up even more, moving his hips into Liam as if he can't help it, and spends himself inside him.

Niall brushes Liam's lips briefly with his own, running his hands over Liam's arms as he kneels over him. "Ride me?" he asks, rolling them so that Liam is above him.

Something ugly curls in Liam's stomach, for the first time since tonight truly started. Sitting up, above Niall, the others can see everything. He sucks in his stomach, as if that might help him hide. As if that could change what they see of him.

They don't give him much time to worry about how they’ll react. Zayn moves behind Liam, and his hands run over Liam's thighs, while Harry’s skate over his belly and hips. Together, they lift him up and down, helping him to ride Niall. In this position, it's easy to grind down into Niall, and he feels himself approaching the brink again.

Zayn kisses the back of his neck. "Come whenever you want," he says into Liam's ear, breath tickling him. Liam shudders deliciously -- and, finally, spills over the edge. Niall grabs Liam's hips and fucks him through the aftershocks, thrusting up and coming himself.

Zayn helps Liam up off of Niall's softening cock, laying him down on the bed between Niall and Harry. Harry curves into him lazily but affectionately, and Louis shoves Niall over, not entirely unkindly, kneeling beside Liam and starting to jerk himself off, quick and efficient. Liam's forehead wrinkles, and he musters up the energy to reach up, batting at Louis's hand.

"No, wait," he says. Louis stops immediately.

"Sorry --" he starts.

"You too," Liam mumbles. "I want --"

Louis is smiling, slowly, still a little unsure. "I don't want to hurt you," he says. "You'll be sensitive."

"You won't hurt me. Please?"

Louis nods. "All right."

He kisses Liam’s cheek. Pushing one of Liam’s legs up so that his thigh is folded over his chest, he enters Liam, avoiding Liam’s still-sensitive cock for the moment. His thrusts are gentle, though no less deep. Too exhausted to do much to help, Liam pulls Louis down toward him for a kiss as Niall pets his side soothingly.

He keeps kissing him until Louis comes and breaks away. Quickly, Louis moves down his chest, peppering kisses over Liam’s stomach, and licks the precome off of his cock. Liam can feel his throat tighten around him, and it doesn’t take long for him to come for the second time that night.

After, Liam is entirely spent. Harry, bless him, is the one who gets up to grab a flannel and wet it in the bathroom. He gently cleans Liam, then (mildly uncharitably) drops it by the other boys, leaving them to fend for themselves. Niall lies down, pulling Liam until his head is on Niall's shoulder, as Harry curls up behind Liam. 

A couple minutes later, the other two join them. Louis laces his fingers through Liam's over Niall's chest, and Zayn drops a kiss to Liam's shoulder before spooning himself behind Harry.

They've put him in the middle deliberately, Liam realizes, and feels a renewed rush of affection. He nuzzles his head into Niall's neck, pulls Harry’s arm around him, and falls asleep with a smile.


End file.
